Athyras
The City of Athyras is the second city on the server world. It started off as one of the three old districts of Unterganger City, but its foothold greatly expanded to the west and took on its own identity, rivaling the naturally-growing Unterganger City in size. Towards the end of 2013, very little changes were made to Athryas. This changed in 2014, when a renewed interest in the area led to a building boom in the flattened area. This boom didn't last forever, as a few months later, interest in the area was again lost. In the Summer of 2015, a second building boom again lead to a significant grow. Athyras likes to present itself as the political heart of the server with its many governmental buildings, such as ministries, embassies, a state bank and parliament. Despite presenting itself as the political heart of the server, the founders do recognize its competitor Unterganger City as the capital of the server. Start of Athyras Fegelein1906 and Hans_Krebs came up with the idea to start their own city that would be independent from Unterganger City, after not being fond of the infrastructure in Unterganger City. They criticised it, saying the infrastructure is too chaotic and they also did not like some of the buildings in Unterganger City. The area that they criticized, however, has been improved and tidied up since. Their idea was to start a realisitc looking and well-organized city, without odd structures such as the now demolished Penis Museum. The city started of with the building of an Old Town. Whereas an old town normally forms the centre of a city, in Athyras it is situated in the North-Eastern part of the city. This due to the fact that Unterganger City was rapidly expanding thus not allowing for Athyras to expand to the east. To clearly mark the border between Unterganger City and Athyras, a gigantic wall was constructed. This wall was the result of a minor conflict between Hans_Krebs and Molster over a flattened piece of land. Expansion When the old town was finished Hans_Krebs and Fegelein1906 wanted to expand to the west, so they flattened a big area for Athyras. In Microsoft Paint, Hans_Krebs made divisions for the city. Plans were made for a commercial district where the government buildings would be build, as well as offices, skyscrapers and embassies. There were also plans for an industrial district, and 3 different types of living areas. (houses for the upper, middle and the lower classes.) Project Halt After the expansion, Fegelein1906 and Hans_Krebs stopped playing Minecraft as frequently as they used to and the progress on the city came to a halt. During this halt barely any progress had been made to the city and the flattened land only contained the main roads, an unfinished skyscraper, a hospital and a restaurant. New Life in the City Fegelein1906 seized control of the Athyras Project while Hans_Krebs was still dormant and wanted to blow new life in the city. He abolished the rule that stated only he and Hans_Krebs can build in Athyras, hoping the city would start growing again. This resulted in Molster building a train station in the old town and working on tram lines as well. Player Tudor even made the massive central station for the city. All players also made the embassy for their own country. 2014 Athyras Boom As 2013 rolled into 2014, very little changes had been made to the place. When new player AlphaSkyRaider joined the server and built One World Trade Center, however, things changed for Athyras dramatically. Players got renewed interest in the area, and began to build new things there. MTM built the Athyras State Building, Molster built the Molbank Tower, and started work on the park, Tudor started work on the Athyras Central Station, and Fegelein1906, with help from Jennie and other players, built a construction site and 2 office buildings. After a few months, however, the project again came to a halt. 2015 Athyras Boom When the Summer of 2015 started Procrastinator started hosting the server again after it being down for some months. Fegelein1906 had fresh interest and motivation to build again in Athyras and hoped to start a new Athyras building boom. He started working in the commercial district on various new buildings and other players soon joined with new player Nerdington building various office buildings and Tudor helping to finish the park and many other areas. With the slowing down of progress after the finishing of the external structure and most of the first 2 floors of Parliament, the 2015 Athyras Boom was proclaimed to be finished on the 31st of August 2015. The image underneath shows all the work done during the Second Athyras Building Boom marked in red. City districts The city of Athyras has been divided into multiple districts. Each district has an own identical style. Old Town The Old Town is the first district of Athyras. A fictional history for the city was created as a statue of Roman soldiers was built to commemorate the fictional city founder, Commander Biggus Dickus. Next to the statues, the Athyras History Museum is found. Though some buildings are no longer in use, such as the army barracks and the archery, most buildings in the old town are still in use. In the Old Town you will find various restaurants and houses and most notably the city's courthouse and prison which have frequently been used. Commercial District The Commercial District, also known as the Business District, is the economical heart of the city and also the biggest district. Various skyscrapers have been built in this city as well as offices, a brothel, restaurants, a shop and a massive hospital that were placed in the city with MCEdit. Government District The Government District is a subdistrict of the Commercial District in which the governmental buildings can be found. It contains various ministries such as the ministry of infrastructure, ministry of general affairs, ministry of finances, and the ministry of economical affairs. It is in this area that players built the embassy of their own nation. The State Bank can be found here as well with only the parliament still under construction. Park The Athyras Park is a big park that due to its size is also considerd a subdistrict of the Commercial District. Though player Molster was planning on making this park, it was after months of procrastination that players Tudor and Fegelein1906 built and finished it. Public District The Public District is an area that only contains one building, the Athyras Public Library. The plan for this subdistrict is to contain public buildings such as a university as well as a swimming pool and various other buildings eventually. Transport Hub The Transport Hub is the name of the area in which the massive Central Station is built. This area is also considered to be a subdistrict of the Commercial one. Industrial District The industrial district is the district in which the city's industry can be found. The most notable buildings include a massive power plant and a lego factory as well as an industrial harbour with a cargo ship. In this district, some other factories can be found as well. A notable trait of this district is a lack of trees and greenery. Because of the original desert biome on which the industrial district is built, the grass has a yellowish look which adds to the industrial appeal. Residential Districts Athyras has 3 different residential districts for the 3 different classes in the city: Upper, Middle and Lower Class. Upper Class District So far, no progress has been made on this district. The plan is to build big villas here eventually. Middle Class District In this district, the houses for the middle class can be found. So far various houses have been made in this area by Tudor and Fegelein1906. Lower Class District In this district, the poorest residents of the city live. In this area, one apartment building has been made and construction has started on the ghetto of the city, inspired by the poorest area of Bucharest. (named by Tudor "Pulancur") Plans for the rest of the district are to build Soviet-style apartment buildings. Finish line As of mid-August 2015, for the first time in 2 years, the finish line of Athyras became within sight. The Old Town and Industrial District have been completed and there is not much work left in the commercial district. A building plan was constructed which can be found in the tables underneath. The tables show which buildings are left in the districts for the city to become finished. Building Plans Commercial District Building Plans Lower Class Area Building Plans Middle Class With only a few more houses and buildings left Middle Class Area is also reaching completion. Additional building plans Controversy The City of Athyras has lead to much controversy. The city has been criticised to be overly ambitious due to its major size. During the project halt, some players even suggested into temporarily turning the unused area back into a forest. There have also been various conflicts involving the city. Molster once planned on building in an area that was flattened for the old town. After this conflict was solved, a massive wall was constructed. Various buildings by player AlphaSkyRaider had also been demolished because the founders of the city were unhappy with them, saying they were not consistent enough with the rest of the city. This lead to much frustration from AlphaSkyRaider who has stated to have spent many hours building them. Trivia *The name Athyras comes from Athyra, an ancient Greek city in Thrace. *Originally, Athyras was named "Fokrohdiin", but it was changed by Hans_Krebs and Fegelein1906 because they found the name too difficult to memorize. *Originally plans were made to add farmlands outside the city border. This is no longer possible, as Fegelein1906 had not claimed this area, allowing player RDPIsOnCrack to build The Donald J. Trump Turnpike. *When building started, Hans_Krebs and Fegelein1906 initially planned to make Athyras far superior over Unterganger City and to make Athyras the capital of the server. As mentioned at the top of this page, this plan was unsuccessful. *Tudor has compared Athyras to Bucharest a few times, not only due to the presence of the Athyras Central Station (which was based rather loosely off the Gara de Nord station in Bucharest), but also due to its rather ecletic architecture (example, art-deco Athyras State Building next to the modern Unity and Molbank Towers) and -eventually- presence of a replica of the Ferentari neighborhood. Category:Cities